As Far As You Know
by boomersboomgirl
Summary: High School isn't as fun for one certain blue puff as it is for the other two. Spends time with sisters. Then an encounter with 3 certain boys changes her fate and they are part of her every day life. Butchxbubbles/ butchubbles.
1. Chapter 1

**~Bubbles P.O.V~**  
I was just coming from the mall with my sisters and we were actually having a peaceful day for once, no crime in sight, nothing to worry about. We were leaving the mall, I insisted we walk home, but Blossom said we should fly since she found it rather strange that there was no crime today, it was her way of secretly patrolling the city while still having fun. Buttercup agreed with flying since she wanted to get home as soon as possible to try out her new video games that I helped her find. She also wanted to try out her new outfits from Hottopic although she wouldn't admit it. In the end I was outnumbered and so we were flying home when...  
 **BAM!** I was kicked in the stomach and sent flying back. I stumbled to regain my balance when out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of blue.  
 **"The RowdyRuff Boys!"** I hear my sisters yell from behind me.  
"That's right girlies" Brick the leader of the RowdyRuff Boys replied with a smirk.  
"What do you want?" Buttercup yelled as she began to clentvh her hands and form fists. Based on the anger in her voice she was ready for a fight. We were still holding our shopping bags and boy did we go crazy at the mall. I was deep in thought when I was snapped back to reality when I heard Butch's voice.  
"We were bored so-" he stopped as soon as our eyes met. His jaw clenched, his eyes widened a bit, then the weirdest thing happened a light shade of pink spread across his tan skin on his cheeks, it was hardly noticeable. I would have missed it if I hadn't been focused on him so intensely. He was blushing, that's impossible. He didn't blush, NO he never blushed. But-  
"Hey bubbly" I was snapped out of thought when Boomer called me. I looked at him and noticed he wasn't looking at me while blushing as well.  
"Huh?" I asked confused as I looked at him. Then I shifted my eyes to Brick who was looking at anything and everything but me while also blushing, how strange.  
"You might want to cover up Bubbly" Boomer said while handing me his jacket while staring at something.  
"Huh?" I followed his gaze and saw that my dress was torn from my stomach down, revealing my **undies** I was wearing my favorite undies. My blue laced undies with a super cute little black bow at the top. My face felt like it was burning, I felt like I was on fire.  
"I guess you didn't notice huh, toots?" Brick asked while looking at me from the corner of his eye. I instantly took Boomer's jacket and put it on luckily he was taller than me and his jacket was long on me covering me up to a bit above my knees. "Nice undies" Boomer joked to try to make me feel better.  
I guess when I was kicked, my dress for caught on something as I stumbled to regain my balance.  
"Who knew you were capable of wearing that type of undergarments" Brick commented with a smirk. I feel like hiding in my room and never coming out ever again.  
"Leave her alone!" Blossom and Buttercup yell.  
Suddenly I see a flash and I'm pinned against a building. My eyes are shut. I gather up the courage to open them. Starting back at me were deep emerald eyes. So deep I felt like I was starting into a forest. I snapped out of my tranze and noticed the pink spread across those tan cheeks.  
"You're pretty" in that deep monotone voice of his.  
I blushed.  
"I'm sorry about tearing your dress" he continues "I tried grabbing you after Boomer kicked you, but your dress for caught on my spiked bracelet I didn't think that your dress would-"  
"It's okay" I interrupt him. "It was an accident" I assured him.  
"I-I-I" he stutters  
"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked him.  
"Just in a good mood I guess" he shrugged and his face became unreadable, back to normal.  
"Let's get it of here" Brick commanded  
"We had a crazy time he finishes  
The boys fly off and I swear I saw Brick wink at me.  
"Bye Bubbly!" Boomer yells at me with a big smile on his face.  
"Come on Bubbles let's get out of here" Buttercup calls out.  
I shift my view away from the guys flying away and follow my sisters.  
'What a weird afternoon' I think to myself. Our fun at the mall was forgotten. And on all of our mind was what just occurred moments ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Butch's P.O.V~**

 _*After flying home*_

"Great strategy Butch now she'll be confused for our next encounter" Brick told me

"I thought that was an accident" Boomer says confused

"of course it wasn't an accident it was obviously planned" brick explained to Boomer

"what the hell Brick you know damn well it wasn't a plan you're just saying that to make yourself believe that seeing bubbles' underwear is fine and not at all past the line also because you don't want to admit you like seeing that!" I yell

"Shutup Butch. Maybe it wasn't planned but it will still definitely give us an advantage in our next battle with the girls"he responds

I can't stop thinking about what happened. I didn't mean to tear her dress but what I can't stop playing in my head was when I pinned her against the wall she looks scared at first but then when she opened her eyes and those shining blue eyes met my dark green ones, they were as clear and as bright as crystal. She seemed to be in her own little world. I lost myself in her beauty I couldn't help myself I let her see a side of me I don't let other see even if it was just for a split second.

I was snapped back to reality when Brick waved his hand in my face.

"Hello earth to Butch!"

"what the hell do you want?!"

"Butch,I've been calling your name for the past six minutes. Were you not paying attention I was talking

"shut up you ramble too much I'm going out."

"where are you going?" Boomer asks

"I'm going to go cause trouble somewhere... **Alone..."** I leave before either one of them can say anything else

 **~Brick's ~**

Butch leaves before I can say anything else which really pisses me off.

"Well that went well." Boomer says grinning at me

"Idiot..." I mumble

I go to my room.

stupid but he doesn't know I know he likes bubbles but bubbles is off limits. not because she's a Powerpuff Girl but because she's my Powerpuff Girl I've liked her for quite a long time I just never thought I would I never thought I'd fall for her. She's pure sugar literally. I can still remember the day it happened. The day I fell for bubbles.

 **~Flasback~**

 _"idiots don't they know I'm the leader, they have to listen to me, they have to do what I tell them to do, what I command them to do!"_

 _*crash*_

 _"What the hell?! Watch where you're going you idiot!"_

 _"I'm sorry. It was an accident. Are you okay Brick"_

 _"How the hell do you know my-" I look and see her looking at me with worry in her eyes_

 _"Oh Bubbles. Yeah I'm fine Blondie."_

 _"Blondie?"_

 _"Well you're blonde and the -ie makes it sound cute"_

 _" Oh okay. Are you sure. I don't usually see you without either one of your brothers. Oh no did you guys get into a fight?" She asks worriedly_

 _"Yeah how'd you know Blondie?"_

 _"I know that look anywhere. I did too."_

 _"Not so dumb are you Blondie?"_

 _"I guess not. So why don't you tell me what happened, maybe I can help you."_

 _"Is that a request?"_

 _"No, it's a command. Now tell me."_

 _"All right. Well my brothers wanted to hit the mall but I wanted to go to the movies so I commanded them as their leader to go to the movies so they got mad at me and told me I was a shitty leader and kicked me out."_

 _"Ehehehe, that's it?" She giggles_

 _"It's not funny. I knew I shouldn't have said anything."_

 _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel stupid. It's just funny that the leader of the RowdyRuff Boys doesn't know how to be fair." She giggles_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Well you're brothers wanted to go to the mall. It was two against one."_

 _"Yeah, but I-"_

 _She cuts me off "Maybe you didn't want to go to the mall but they did. No one is going to follow an unjust leader not even the PowerPuff Girls no matter how good their intentions are. Blossom can be unfair too and Buttercup and I get mad at her too. And do you know what she does to make it all better?"_

 _"What? Force you?"_

 _"No silly. She apologizes and admits her mistake."_

 _"Apologize that's it?"_

 _"Well you also have to mean it."_

 _"What if I don't?"_

 _"I know you do."_

 _"How?"_

 _"Well if you didn't care you wouldn't be upset about it. I know you Brick. You would act like as if nothing happened."_

 _"Bubbles I-I didn't- you're right I'll apologize to them."_

 _"Good"_

 _"So what happened with your sisters Blondie?"_

 _"Well they got mad at me because I wouldn't use excessive force. They yelled at me called me a baby, said I was weak and that I was too chicken to inflict any pain on anyone or anything. It really hurt coming from them."She sobs_

 _Something came over me and I grab her hands in mind which makes her look up at me._

 _"That's not true. Not wanting to over do it shows strength. It shows you know when to stop. You have self control. You're strong. In fact you're stronger than your sisters. I know because Him and Mojo told us about when you took Mojo out alone twice, and when you still had faith when the city lost all color due to that mime dude, I also remember when you tricked Butch and I when you dressed up as Boomer. You even ate a roach. Not even Buttercup would have done that. You might be sugar but sugar can also be bad when you've had too much."_

 _"You really think so Brick?"_

 _"I know so"_

 _"Thank you so much Brick that made me feel so much better" she says as she hugs me and looks up at me_

 _"Welcome Blondie"_

 _I look down into her sparkly blue eyes and something's comes over me and I lean down and close the space between us. I kiss her right on the lips and the best part is she kissed me back._

 _We break apart when we realize what happened. I'm blushing like crazy and I'm as red as my hat. She's looking down._

 _"Bubbles I'm sorry I-I- didn't mean to"_

 _She finally looks at me_

 _"It's okay Brick I know it was an accident. It's just that-that...that..."_

 _"That what?"_

 _"That was my first kiss."_

 _"Mine too Blondie."_

 _"What the leader of the ruffs hasn't kissed a girl till now?"_

 _"I'm not a player Blondie"_

 _"Well obviously not if you just had your first kiss bricky-wicky. Oh no I have to go."_

 _"All right, wait Bricky-wicky?"_

 _"Yeah it's cute and it rhymes. Well bye"_

 _"Cya" I say and she flies away and I fly home too_

 ** _*flashback_** _ends*_

That was when we were 13 it's been four years and I still can't forget that day. I took her advise and apologized to my brothers. I kept what she said in mind and became a fair leader. She probably fogot about it, but I never will. Especially since it was the day I fell for Bubbles.

 **~Boomer's P.O.V~**

Butch and Brick probably think I'm too stupid to realize they like my best friend. What they don't know is I like her too. I have since the day they kissed us on the cheek to defeat us. I know it was to end us but they didn't know we'd explode that was an accident since then I liked her. I have a better chance than my brothers since she's she always telling me I'm cute. I know her better than those two. She's my best friend since we were little we used to talk and play while our siblings were fighting. We'd draw on our faces to make it look like we were hurt that's probably why we're so good at special effects makeup there's just something about her that makes me feel so warm inside.

I was laying in bed when my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Boomie!" Speak of the angel

"Hey Bubbly what's up?"

"Nothing just wanted to talk. I made a new friend today"

"Cool who?"

"I can't say I promised I wouldn't sorry."

"It's fine as long as I'm still your best friend."

"Oh Boomie, you're still my best friend since we were little"

"Good. So how are you feeling from what happened earlier today?"

"I'm still embarrassed that you boys saw my undies."

"Nah, we just caught a glance when we noticed it then we all looked away. We're not perverts Bubbly. Well maybe Butch is just a little bit. I am not though."

"You're so sweet Boomie. You always make me feel better no matter what."

"Only for you" I whisper to myself

"Huh? What did you say I didn't hear you."

"Oh nothing. We should go to bed you have school tomorrow and I have a big day as well."

"Okay nighty night Boomie"

"Goodnight Bubbly"

"Bye bye"

"Bye"

*call ends*

Better get some sleep. I don't want to be late for my first day.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Butch's** P.O.V~

 _*After leaving Brick and Boomer*_

Where am I going? Maybe I'll go to my spot where no one can find me. People are probably too stupid to know it even exists. The memory of Bubbles and I pops into my head again, pinning her up against a building.

 _~Flashback~_

"I...I..."

"Why are you being nice to me?" She asks me, she got me off guard I realized I had shown her another side of me so I pull myself back together.

~End of Flashback~

How could I be so stupid to let her see me like that. I showed her vulnerability. Now she'll tell her sisters and take advantage of it. I'm such an idiot. She probably already told them and they're planning away to use it against me.

I landed at my spot in a tree where I could see my surroundings. There's a pond here surrounded by bushes and tons of trees. It's a beautiful view. And in the pond reside some ducks. They're annoying but I guess they're okay company.

There's something off. There was something here. Wait no someone. I'm going to get closer.

Whom is it?

They're wearing baby blue and have blonde hair?

Oh god no it's

"Bubbles!" Shit I yelled. She knows I'm here. I'm going to die. I'm going to die.

Wait she didn't hear me. For someone with superhuman hearing she's not a good listener. Then again she did go deaf once. I think it was Buttercup's fault though.

I'm going to get a closer look.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Bubbles' P.O.V~**

 _*After they go inside the house*_

"That was totally weird." Buttercup comments

" I agree I wonder what they're up to?" Blossom says

"I was really ready for a fight." Buttercup says

"I find it rather strange that they retreated so easily. I understand that they saw Bubbles' underwear but that won't cause the boys to just give up. It's just Bubbles." Blossom adds

"What's that suppose to mean just Bubbles?" I ask

Blossom goes on. "It means that seeing your underwear shouldn't have had such an impact, seeing any of our underwear for that fact. They shouldn't have cared. Maybe they're planning something."

"Bubbles what did Butch want when he pinned you up against that building?!" Buttercup asks

"Huh? Uh...nothing...I think he just did that to scare me. He just looked at me until Brick commanded them to leave." I lie.

"He hurt you didn't he?!" Buttercup yells

"Now Buttercup I'm sure Bubbles will gladly fill us in without you yelling. Bubbles please tell us what happened," Blossom says calmly

"Nothing happened. He didn't hurt me." I reply

"He hurt her. I knew it! He probably scared her out of telling us what he did!" Buttercup yells

"Buttercup is right that sounds like Butch." Blossom comments

"Nothing happened! He didn't hurt me!" I yell and fly out the door and off into the sky.

Butch isn't like that. I know he's not.

Why won't they believe me? He didn't hurt me. I don't think he even wanted to even lay a finger on me.

'I need to calm down.' I think to myself

"I know I'll go visit a great friend he's always so helpful and he's so kind to me." I say to myself and fly towards where my friend lives.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Butch's P.O.V~**

 _At the hideout_

I'm hiding behind the bushes as i watch her. She looks like she's crying. 'Why would she be crying? Did something happen to her? why would i care. Who is she talking to?' I think to myself.

I get behind the closest bush to her.

"Oh Mr. Ducky….my sisters don't understand that he didn't hurt me. Why don't they believe me?"

"Quack"

"I guess so,but no one person is completely evil"

"Quack, quack"

"You weren't there silly Mr. Ducky"

"Quack"

"Well Butch showed me a side of himself that I don't think he's ever shown anyone else before."

"Quack, quack"

"No, it wasn't a trap."

"Quack, quack, quack"

"Because, he seemed as surprised as I was when he did that, that's how I know it's the truth"

"Quack"

"Oh Mr. Ducky he's so different from what I originally thought he was like"

"Qua-"

"Oh really and what did you think I was like originally like Doll?"

She slowly turned to face me, she looks so confused. She's really something.

"I-I-I" she stutters

"I thought that you were heartless." she starts. ouch that hurts

"I thought you weren't capable of feeling anything but hatred towards everything and everyone in this beautiful world."

She finishes with "And I thought you were a loser, a jerk, a complete and utter and total poser." Yelling with slight hatred in her voice.

I'm appalled that she could even have the slightest hint of hatred towards anyone and anything.

"Well I guess we were both wrong in a way" I say to her.

"Huh?" She looks at me confused

"Well I thought that you were a stupid, and naive blonde" I say to her

"And now?" she asks with curiosity in her voice.

"Now not so much"

"Quack"

"Yeah, yeah I know I haven't been around that much dude."

"Wait you can talk to animals?!" she yells surprised

"Yeah, it's something only I can do. I know it's Boomer who is suppose to be able to do that, but he can't, no one can know got it?"

"Okay I will not tell anyone I promise." she says as she comes closer to me I feel my cheeks beginning to burn. What the hell is wrong with me?

"No one will know what happened here. Don't worry I won't tell anyone" she smiled at me

"Well I have to go now. I'll see you around." she says as she begins to float off the ground.

"Oh and Butch?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't tell my sisters about what happened when you pinned me against the wall."

"Uhh thanks."

"No problem bye oh one more thing"

"Yeah what is it this time?"

She flies at me and and kisses me on the cheek

"Thanks for cheering me up" I stayed quiet.

I really thought she was going to hit me.

"I like the real you, Butch" and with that she flies away leaving me dumbfounded.

"She kissed me?" I ask to no one in particular.

I look around and notice the night sky.

"Well time to go home. First day tomorrow" I say to myself and fly off into the night sky.

 **~Bubbles' P.O.V~**

Before I fly home I look towards where Butch is. I notice he's still just standing there with a look of confusion on his face and then I just fly home. I look at the beautiful night sky with the most incredible full moon it reminds me of the moon on the Nightmare Before Christmas. I take my time to get home. I don't want to go home just yet.

I land on the lawn and walk towards the door. I hesitate to open it, but I have to.

When I open the door I see Blossom and buttercup sitting on the couch and watching T.V. They look up from the T.V to look at me

Blossom is the first to speak "Look Bubbles we're sorry for not believing you"

"It's just Butch is not the most trustworthy RowdyRuff Boy" Buttercup chimes in

'As far as you guys know' I think to myself

"It's okay girls, I just wish you would take my word for it…"

"It's just you're so naive that you're willing to lie for the wrong person" Buttercup replies

"I'm going to bed….goodnight girls" I fly to my room and change into my pjs.

I'm still in a decent mood talking to Boomer will help me get in a super good mood.

I pick up my phone and begin to dial his number

"It's ringing" I say to no one

"Hello?" he asks as soon as he answers. I hope he wasn't asleep when I called, but he doesn't sound groggy.

"Boomie!"

I want to tell him about Butch, but how can I without actually giving him any real information. Oh I know what to say and how to say it!

"Hey, Bubbly what's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to talk. I made a new friend today" i tell him cheerfully. He asks me whom it is but i can't tell him so I tell him that I promised I wouldn't tell and he's okay with no further questioning no criticism like my sisters would give me if I told them. This is why I like Boomie he trusts me to make the right decisions not like many people do. He's my best friend always has been and always will be. When we first met we did fight our first few encounters but after that we got acquainted and have been friends since then.

 _~Flashback~_

" _Girls there's trouble downtown the RowdyRuff Boys are robbing a candy store again"_

 _We fly out the window and head downtown where the boys are._

" _There come on girls."_

" _Drop the suckers, suckers!" we say in unison_

" _The PowerPuff Girls!" they yell_

" _Get 'em girls!" we all charge at our counter part. Blossom and Brick are high in the sky, Buttercup and Butch are on top of the buildings and Boomer and I are still on the ground._

" _Do you really want to fight Boomer?"_

" _No, but my brothers say that RowdyRuffs fight"_

" _I know follow me" I say and he follows me to my room and I pull out a make up set"_

" _I ain't wearing no makeup"_

" _Don't worry this makeup isn't for girls it's for special effects we can make it look like we were actually fighting. It's the only thing we can do unless you want to hurt each other"_

" _Alright" he says and picks up a brush and starts applying makeup on my face and I do the same to him. As we apply makeup we talk about silly things like our favorite this and favorite that. We have much in common but some things are quite different._

 _~End of Flashback~_

We talk for a while longer then go to sleep. I have to go to school and he has something to do himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Bubbles' P.O.V~**

 _*The Next Day*_

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Ugh, time to get up." I really don't want to go to school today, but I would miss work and have to make it up and I really don't want double the work plus I would just be bored at home. So I turn off my alarm and get out of bed.

"I need to take a shower." I grab my towel, a cute bra and matching undies that are the cutest prettiest pastel green like the color of the love hearts candy that taste a bit chalky but are cute because they have those super cute words that just make you feel super special when you read them they can just brighten up your day that super cute red lettering and it's even better when you get them from someone on Valentine's Day. I'm rambling, aren't I?

Anywho I lay the undies in the bed (oh yeah forgot to mention that my sisters and I have our own rooms sort of, our father separated the bedroom with even spacing since it's a huge room)

I take my shower and when I get out I find Boomer laying on my bed looking at my sketch book.

"Hey Bubbly." he says not looking up

"Boomie, it's nice for you to stop by but, I'm not exactly dressed for company."

He looks up at me then quickly back at my sketch book.

"I'm sorry, but I had to talk to you." he says quickly as he blushes

"Oh, well then I shall change in my closet." I giggle and walk in my walk in closet

"So what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to apologize for what Butch did yesterday. He didn't mean to tear your dress. He was just trying to catch you from when I accidentally bumped into you because I wasn't looking where I was going so if your going to be mad at anybody it should be me." he begins rambling

"Boomie it's okay, I'm not mad at all I was just embarrassed is all." I can't tell him that Butch already apologized and it's forgiven I promised I wouldn't but Boomie understands that a promise is a promise.

"I knew you'd understand Bubbly, you have the kindest heart on Earth, no in the whole universe. You see the good others don't see in us bad guys."

"You're so sweet Boomie, but I wouldn't go as far as saying I'm the nicest person on Earth let alone whole universe."

"Well it's true and anyone who says otherwise doesn't know what they're talking about."

"Oh so sweet!"

"Well I'm only being truthful and between me and you my brothers like you the best out of you and your sisters."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. I have to go. I'll see you later and I'll let you get back to getting ready." He gets up from the bed and starts walking to the window.

"Oh and Bubbly keep your eyes open today and bring my jacket with you wherever you go."

"Okay, but why?" I walk out the closet fully dressed and tilt my head ever so slightly.

"Can't tell, you'll find out soon enough. Well bye." He walks up to me and gives me a hug and I hug back. I love his hugs they're just so warm and cozy. We part and I say my farewell and he flies out the window. I have a feeling that today is going to be an interesting day.

I look into my full length tri-fold mirror that I got from Blossom on our first day of school this year. We give each other a gift the first day of school as a good luck this year. Buttercup gave me a messenger bag, I use it everyday for school. I stare at myself in the mirror to see if everything matches and to make sure nothing looks of or off place. I can't help but notice my form. I have such an annoying figure in my opinion. I have the 'hourglass' figure which is 'ideal' to most just not me. I don't like how my breasts and hips are proportional but my waist is smaller, it's weird in my opinion, because hourglasses look funny, but i do like that if I gain weight it will portion equally through my body. I'm rambling again. I see that everything looks great from my of the shoulder pastel blue ruffle sleeve blouse with white stars to my white short trumpet skirt and thigh high socks with the cutest black wedged heels that have a cute little blue bow in the center on the straps. And last but not least my hair is in it's signature piggy tails. Time for breakfast.

I rush downstairs to find Blossom, Buttercup, and the Professor eating breakfast. Buttercup is eating eggs, sausages, bacon, and hashbrowns with orange juice. Blossom is enjoying a fruit salad with three pancakes and a bit of honey on top, she says it's healthier that syrup, with a glass of milk. The professor is just having coffee with a stack of pancakes with syrup and butter on top. I giggle to myself same old family with their breakfast choices that tell a part of whom they are. I grab a bowl from the cabinet and Honey Bunches of Oats and pour the cereal in the bowl then put the cereal away and grab the chocolate out of the fridge and pour it in, I grab a spoon from the drawer and sit down at the table and enjoy.

"Bubbles, what's the point of eating a healthy cereal when you're just going to pour chocolate milk in it?" Blossom asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh come on Blossom she likes it, she might not want it to be healthy or balanced plus it's Bubbles she needs the sugar intake, makes her, her. Or does it make it cannibalism?" Buttercup states and then begins to ponder.

"Buttercup!" Blossom scolds

"What? it's a legitimate question I mean think about it, she's made out of sugar therefore she is sugar so if she eats sugar she is basically eating herself." Buttercup explains with a hand to her chin.

"Buttercup!" Blossom scolds again

Now the Professor chimes in "She makes a good point Blossom, Bubbles is sugar so she might actually be eating herself therefore cannibalism." He states plainly but you can see in his eyes he wants to laugh.

"See Blossom, the Professor says I have a point." Buttercup brags trying to mess with Blossom as well

Blossom just looks completely and utterly baffled and she doesn't know how to respond. That's a first since she always finds a way to rebundle to someone statements.

I erupt in a fit of giggles and Blossom looks dumbfounded and then the Professor and Buttercup can't hold it in much longer that they bust out laughing as well, which just confuses Blossom further.

"We're just messing with you sweetie." The Professor explains laughing

"That was hilarious, I thought she was going to malfunction and she would have to get rebooted, since she's as logical as a robot." Buttercup comments trying to contain her laugh.

"It's not funny." Blossom says pouting

"Come on Blossom, you know it was at least a little funny." I giggle out

"Okay, maybe just a little." She chuckles a little

"Time for school girls." The Professor informs us

"We didn't get to finish our breakfast." Blossom complains as we get up to put the dishes up.

"It's okay girls, I'll put the dishes away don't want you to be late for school."

"Thanks Prof." Buttercup manages to say with a mouth full of eggs. She grabs her sausages and bacon and we take off.

"Thanks Dad, we'll see you after school." I say and give him a kiss on the cheek and we take off into the sky. Time for another boring day at school.

We're flying to school and Blossom decides to talk first.

"Lily says that she overheard the principle talking to his secretary about a new student."

"You mean she eavesdropped on the principle and heard that?" Buttercup asks

"Same thing. I can't wait to meet him or her, I hope they're smart."

"What about you Bubbles what do you think." Buttercup asks

"I personally don't care, I most likely won't talk to them or they won't talk to me like everyone else in school with the exception of you guys and the occasional 'hey' from your friends." My sisters stay quiet and decide to change the subject.

" I heard that the RowdyRuff Boys won't be causing crime anymore." Buttercup snorts out

"Yeah right they probably just want to throw us off and want us to think that so that we don't keep them on our radar anymore." Blossom says rudely

"You never know girls." I say to them and with that we land on the school grounds and head our own ways.


	7. Chapter 7

_**~Flashback~**_

" _Boys I've been thinking and maybe it might not be the best thing to go in and out of jail anymore, I mean we can't keep doing this forever literally. I'm tired of being caught by the cops or the girls. And now it just feels like a repetition, an ongoing cycle. I think it might be time to get an education. What do you think?"_

" _No way, we can leave this city and go to another one where we can get away with anything we want."_

" _I don't know he has a point we can't keep doing this."_

" _Think about it Butch, if we move to another city or town and cause trouble they'll call the girls and we'll just go to jail again."_

" _What's your plan then Brick?"_

" _Yeah Brick what can we do? We're criminals we're not going to be allowed into school just like that."_

" _Yeah, and it's not like we can just waltz into school and beat up the principal into letting us go there."_

" _Plus the girls could throw us in jail for doing that."_

" _Well boys then we will talk to the brains of this city at city hall."_

" _MS. BELLUM!"_

 _ ***At City Hall***_

" _Ms. Bellum, may we have a word."_

" _What are you boys doing here?"_

" _We have a proposition for you lady."_

" _That's if you have time to talk ma'm"_

" _Alright what is it?"_

" _We would like to attend school, and I know that they won't accept us since we're criminals so we're going to give up fighting crime mostly because I don't believe it's the best thing for us to do anymore. And we're tired of this life we want something more for ourselves. We want a real life, a chance at happiness."_

" _Yeah, whatever that is."_

" _We want to be like other boys. I want to learn and play."_

" _Well you boys seem like you are being honest and I can tell you really want this so alright you may attend school as long as the criminal activity stops and you agree to have someone check up on you every once in a while to see how you are doing."_

" _Alright we agree."_

" _Oh thank you Ms. Bellum we won't let you down!" hugs Ms. Bellum_

" _Yeah, thanks or whatever."_

" _You're welcome boys now if you excuse me I had work to do and I'll arrange for you boys to start school tomorrow. So be ready. I'll have to escort you there myself to make sure there is no funny business from the school or you."_

 _Yes ma'am."_

" _Be ready by 6:30 a.m."_

 _ **~Flashback ends~**_

 **~BRICK'S P.O.V~**

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Mmmm….what time is it?" I check the clock and see in bright, glowing red numbers read 5:30 a.m. Why must I get up so early, that's right if I don't I'll have to fight for the shower and eat a quick breakfast. I get up grab some clothes and my snake bite rings and go to the shower. I turn the hot water on and let it run down my body as I relax. Okay we bought our school supplies and backpacks. Ms. Bellum tested us and we're able to start with 11th grade because we learned enough from Mojo. That guy is something strange. I turn off the water and get dressed, I clean the mirror and get close and put in my rings. Perfect I can't keep these out for more than a day or the skin will close up do to our powers.

I head to the kitchen and as I pass my brothers' room and hear Boomer's alarm go off. Guess he had the same idea. I head to the kitchen and notice the time is 5:40 a.m. I pull out some eggs and bacon. I cook enough for the three of us and distribute them evenly on three plates. I start the coffee machine to brew us some coffee. Butch floats to the kitchen sits on a stool and starts eating.

"Coffee?"

"Yeah, lots of it." He grumbles out I pour him some coffee in a tall cup and hand him the sugar.  
"Thanks." He says as he pours the whole container of sugar in his coffee and mixes it. Butch loves his sugar. Just like he loves my **SUGAR!** No need to get upset about this I can make her mine. I'm sure I can talk to her without freaking her out like I always freak others out. Maybe it's just the fact that I'm the gruesome leader of the RowdyRuff am I thinking I'm so different from her? she'd fall for Butch before she even considers me. She's carefree, stress free I'm not. I've only ever had one real conversation with the girl, but it was special. Like I've said before she probably doesn't even remember that conversation, to her it was probably not as important as it was to me. I have no chance with her.

Out of us all Boomer has the biggest chance he's the closest to her. I know he has been since we were young children and probably will continue being forever. Butch has his charming charisma and I have nothing. She's scared of me.

"Hey guys, what time is Ms. Bellum going to be here" Boomer asks as he comes down the hall.

"6:30 why Boomer?"

"Well it's 6 and Butch still needs to shower and get ready."

"Fuck!" Butch yells and rushes down the hallway. He comes back down the hall 15 minutes later dressed and putting his lip rings on.

"Guys are we even allowed to have face piercings at school." Boomer asks playing around with his eyebrow peircing.

"Who knows, I guess we'll find out when Ms. Bellum picks us up." Just then there's a knock on the door. Guess that's her.

Boomer scarves down his breakfast and runs to open the door.

Fuck I didn't get to eat any of mine. I'll just take the bacon.

"This is good bacon Brick."

"Butch you already ate your food."

"I know that's why I ate yours, top notch bro."

"You jerk now I didn't get to eat breakfast at all, let's go." We walk to the front door where Boomer is with Ms. Bellum.

"There you two are, shall we get going?" Ms. Bellum asks us. We nod yes and she leads us to the car. I stay behind to lock the door.

I head to the car and see Butch and Boomer fighting over the front seat and Ms. Bellum trying to get them to stop. Time for me to step in.

"Butch, Boomer, stop fighting over the front seat!"

"But it's my turn Brick!" Boomer whines

"But this is a different car so it's my turn." Butch growls

"That's it no one is going in the front seat all three of us are sitting in the back, both of you at one window. Butch left window and Boomer right window. No buts, or any form of complaining or else. Understood!?" I Yell

"Yes, Brick." Both Boomer and Butch say in unison.

"Good now in we go and what do you say to Ms. Bellum?"

"Sorry for the trouble we caused." Boomer apologises

"Butch your turn."

"Sorry…." he mumbles

"Sorry what?"

"Sorry Ms. Bellum"

It's alright boys." Ms. Bellum says and then we all get into the car and buckle up and we finally leave.

 **~Ms. Bellum's P.O.V~**

We get in the car and I tell the boys to please buckle up and they do. I adjust the mirror so I can see the boys and the cars behind me. I notice that Brick is not only the leader but the parent. Both mother and father. Boomer is staring out the window and Butch has his eyes closed while Brick has his guard up.

"Boys." I say to get their attention. Brick and Boomer look up at me but Butch still has his eyes closed. Brick nudges him and he opens his eyes. Seeing I have all of their attention.

"Is there anything you would like to ask about school?"

They look at each other. Boomer is the first to speak up.

"I have a question."

"Go ahead and ask." I encourage

"Are we allowed to wear facial piercings?" He asks hesitantly

"Good question, well as long as the piercings aren't super gaudy and out there, in other words if it's not distracting they are allowed."

"So our piercings fine?" He asks

"Yes Boomer the three of you are fine."

"So how will this whole school thing work?" Brick asks

"The three of you will have classes together if you don't have a class together you'll have it with your caregiver."

"Caregiver?" Brick asks

"Yes, the person whom will report me on how you are doing sincerely."

"So a damn patrol officer?" Butch yells

"Not exactly Butch but in a way yes."

"I knew you people didn't trust us, we're going to be treated like damn prisoners at that school."

"Butch calm down let Ms. Bellum explain." Brick tells him sternly

"Fine, sorry." Butch tells me and huffs

"It's alright your reaction is perfectly normal. Now the caregiver will be another classmate that will report back to me at the end of each week. That person will be the only one aware that they're your caregiver everyone else will think you all are friends including the principal. The principal will give me reports as well but I won't trust his word because I don't trust the school to be truthful to me about you boys. Your schedules will match up to your caregiver on classes but on others you'll have together at least one of you will have a class with your caregiver. Understood?" I ask as I park the car

"Yes." They all say in unison

"Alright let's go inside. Don't worry the only people here is the staff." I assure them when I saw the three of them tense up.

We head into the building and head to the main office. The secretary looks ups at me and smiles. Of course her smile fades when she see the Boys.

"Excuse me ma'm but we're here to see the principal, he is expecting all ready." I inform her and she nods and leads us to his office then she tells us to wait a minute and we do and when she comes out she tells us the principal is waiting for us all ready. We go inside and the principal is sitting on his desk.

"Welcome Ms. Bellum, RowdyRuff Boys. Please sit." He gestures to some seats.

Boomer, Brick, and I take a sit but Butch stays standing up.

"I have given you all the classes you have requested and the periods and classrooms you asked for as well."

"We didn't even choose our classes…" Butch whispers

"Trust me boys I chose all your classes and I assure you, that you will enjoy them." I calmly state

"Well boys here are your schedules, your school guide, the book of rules and the dress code." The principal says handing the boys a piece of paper, a map, and two books.

Brick scans through the dress code while Boomer stares at all three of their schedules and Butch just stands there.

"Also boys you are not allowed to wear piercings in school." The principal states

Brick clears his throat and speaks. "Don't take your piercings out yet Boomer, according to the school dress code `piercings of solid colors are allowed and those of multi-color are not as well as those that are more than an inch big. We are fine you guys. Mr. Principal I ask that you learn your own dress code before telling your students what they can and cannot do." Brick states calmly

"Are the Boys all set to go?" I ask

"Yes, I'll have someone escort them to their classes."

"No, need I can take them myselves." We stand up and walk out the door.

"This way boys your first class is together so just follow me."

"Ms. Bellum?"

"Yes Boomer?"

"Who is our caregiver?" He asks quietly

"Who do you think?" I ask back

"One of the PowerPuff Girls." Brick states

"Which one?" Butch asks now he looks interested

"I'm sure you boys are smart enough to figure that one out."

"Alright well Blossom would be on our case 24/7." Brick says raising a brow

"Yeah and she would constantly suspect us of doing something bad everyday all the time." Boomer adds

"She'd also want us to have all the same classes she has and not give us any kind of space." Butch finishes

"Correct, now you have two left."

"Buttercup is not it she'd take advantage of the power she'd have us wrapped around her finger." Butch says a little upset

"She'd have us do her bidding, make Brick do her homework, have Butch get her lunch, and she'd push me around and make fun of me." Boomer adds on

"And we wouldn't be able to do anything about it since she can lie to you and get us kicked out of the school." Brick completes.

"So why have Bubbles as your caregiver?" I ask them

"She has the biggest heart and sees good in even those who have done so much evil." Boomer smiles

"She would never take advantage of anyone or make them feel below her." Brick continues

"And she would put all her trust in you, so much that if you let her down you'd feel like the worst person in the universe." Butch finishes again while the three of them nod in agreement

"That's part of the reason."

"Wait you mean there's more to why you chose Bubbles." The three of them ask me

"Yes."

"What is the rest of it?" Brick asks

"This is your first period boys. You'll have to find out on your own." I say stopping in front of a classroom. I walk into the classroom to talk to the teacher, while the boys waited outside.

"Hello may I help you?" The teacher asks me.

"Yes, you have three new students and they are waiting outside for you." I say as I spot Bubbles staring out the window.

"Alright thank you." The teacher states and tells her class she is stepping out for a second and follows me outside.

"Boys this is your first period teacher."

"I'm Ms. Lebrum, don't worry I know who you are and I will not be treating you differently for none of the teachers you have will."

"I'll see you boys tomorrow, and do me a favor give this letter to Bubbles she doesn't quite know she's your caregiver." I whisper and walk away before they can say anything.


End file.
